Reborn
by teeveealien
Summary: Aya's descendants are still not out of the problem when Ceres' daughter is reborn. Together with granny Aya, Aki, Tooya and the people who died at the Project Genome-C, they will settle the final score.
1. The Bitch Cycle

REBORN by: teeveealien  
Ayashi no Ceres fic  
Words from d' disclaimer:  
This is my baby fic so if there's any comment or anything just e-mail me at teeveealien@hotmail.com. All comments are highly regarded weather good or bad. I have no intention of doing anything with the Anime. All characters belong to Yuu Watase. Disclaimers apply. Duh!  
warning: characteristics of characters out of the ANC world! There might be some spoilers too! ^_^  
For all ya lazy readers out there, no need to worry, it's not that long if you compare it to a two part fic among the others 'coz I'm a lazy reader and writer.  
Summary: (whole story) This is all about the next generation of the Mikage clan. Akigo Mikage was exactly named after his grandmother's brother, Akigo Mikage. He was entirely like his grandfather. Unluckily, he also had the inheritance of his grandpa of possessing the bloodline of Mikage/Shiso. In this story, most of the characters are composed of the people who reincarnated from the Ceres catastrophe. Aki, finds an unsuspected girlfriend, Kasumi, who for some reason actually inherited Tennyo blood. But little did they know that the tennyo inside Kasumi was to bring another pace of chaos to the Mikage clan most especially, Aya Mikage. Did destiny appointed the two lovers to coincide in the inheritance of a different personality? Who is the tennyo inside Kasumi Shinen and what is its objective?   
Hope u like it! p.s.-excuse me of my crazy words !^_^ It got every quite some dose of looooove, action, comedy, hard core killing, passions and desire yadi, yada.  
Part 1: Start of a New Beginning   
I. Heartbreak  
The morning approaches Akigo Mikage with high spirits as he enters to school. Who wouldn't feel that way when you're a boy who's going to see once again the woman you sincerely loved and devoted yourself after quite sometime. His eyes were as sparkling as ever. With roses in his hands, he marched across the hallway thinking of giving a warm welcome and inviting his girl for the upcoming dance. Everybody in school now thought of a funny feeling about Aki being crazy yet, he didn't care for he was blinded by love's overpowering rays. Aki felt that he was the luckiest man in the world--- until now. He was completely dumbfounded when he saw his girl mingling maliciously with a co-basketball player, Ken Nakatsu. All his dreams, hopes and his precious love for his beloved Mikan fell and was severely damaged in the jagged cape of reality like the roses that Aki brought which fell and shattered in the floor. Like a thunder, he marched towards the unfaithful friend of his and punched the hell out of him. Mikan, thinking that she can stop the catastrophe going on by negotiation, approached to Aki and pleaded.  
"Aki please stop it! We were just talking and nothing more, I swear."  
"Then do you think smooching with this shrewd person is still just talking?! I knew it! You two were planning something stupid against me. Why did you do this to me? I shouldn't have allowed you to go out-of-town with this dweeb. " Aki said like a pathetic child.  
"Aki, please listen to me. He, he wanted me… and he just used you so he'll get closer to me. That kissing was his fault. He knew that when you see him kissing me you'll break up with me and keep me all to himself. Please, you gotta listen to me!" She pleaded with matching bursting tears but Aki wasn't going to fall for crocodile tears this time. Ken was in a confused look about Mikan's tall tale; it was too obvious. For a while, Aki paused.   
"Bitch, do you think I'm falling for your lame excuses this time? Wasn't that supposed to be your plan?" Everyone watching was at great shock when they heard the team captain of the Basketball team insult a lady for the first time. Even Mikan herself wouldn't expect such for she thought that Aki was head over heels about her. What can she do? Those words meant that it was over; the naked truth had manifested itself which she may not have any chance to deny. Aki started then to let go of Ken   
"Here." Aki pushed Ken to Mikan. "Go along with the bitch." He then slowly picked up his bag and started walking.   
"Aki."  
" Are you happy now that you've got what you want?" Aki then left with a cold stare at Mikan. All the students were giving the traitors a confused look. As for Ken, it was more than enough for him of being used for shock absorber. Most of all, how he deeply stabbed his friends heart. He was simply appalled of such a lady behaves which resulted of him dumping Mikan right after that very moment of the incident. As for Mikan, she had the worst time of her life while her schoolmates were all staring at her. There was nothing more to do but to run away and cry.  
  
"Well, that's new." Tooya greeted his younger brother in a rather insulting way. " Spending your time drinking soda, acting drunk just for some puppy love heartbreaks. What a loser."  
"Aren't you supposed to be sympathizing with me? Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're just not sensible enough what I feel since you haven't experienced it yet."  
"I told you." Tooya then tossed a bottle of wine to Aki. "You can't understand women."  
Aki was gulping the wine continuously and rather recklessly that some of it would drip, then got a hold out of it with a sour face. "Yep. For once in your life bro, you are a worthy older brother. Congrats! Hey, where did you get this anywayz; Tastes like shit."  
"You're tongue is too weak." Tooya commented then drank straight. " I sneaked this out of pop's collection. This is what you call authentic."  
"I really don't understand women." Aki sighed, " When they want something, they just simply open their big mouths and babble. Since it's pretty embarrassing for us men, we've got no choice but to give 'em what they want. When they got what they wanted, they get tired of it and look for another jerk for them to fool around. Man, I wonder what that fucking shit's called."  
" The bitch cycle." Aki startled at Tooya; he didn't know that he could speak such manner. "You were asking, right?"  
"Uhhhmm… yeah!"   
  
  
  



	2. Reborn:A Start of a New Beginning-Chapte...

II. Tutor   
WARNING: Things may get crazy!  
Aki and his brother were on the way to school. The bitch cycle hasn't got out of their heads since last night. In fact, the thing quite conquered Aki's brain and made him paranoia over the matter. While they were walking, Aki started a crazy stuff to classify the bitches or girls in the world. He described all the dudettes in the place for example a Motor rider girl would suppose to be a motor bitch and a business woman a busy bitch and so on. After a few minutes, the brothers arrived in school. They were walking when suddenly, a girl with big round eyeglasses with hair neatly combed having a "ball on the head" hair-do similar to the some of the female teachers, bumped Aki accidentally.   
"Oops! Gomen." The girl excused, picked up her things and was about to run.  
"Hey!" Aki then caught her wrist before she could dash. " Ya forgot to thank me."  
"Thank you for what?" The girl replied. " Eeeeewww! What's that repulsive smell?" She added while sensing the smell of Aki's breath. {Hehe! Of course you know what the smell is, don't ya? `_^}  
"Thanking me for excusing you." Aki replied while strongly grabbing the girl's wrist.  
"Now that is absurd." , commented the girl. "Ouch! Let go of my wrist you imbecile!"  
While Aki's craziness was having a defect in his behavior, things got more nuttier when he began to laugh real loud.  
"What's so funny?" The girl same with Tooya became confused of the weird behavior.  
" Man!" ,the guy with the corn-yellow hair said while he chuckled. "Two words. Geeky bitch."  
Aki continued laughing while Tooya was getting concerned over the matter because of the girl was about to explode in anger. Meanwhile, students surrounding Aki thought "Poor guy. He's severely affected by the break-up incident."  
Tooya then patted Aki's shoulder and whispered, "Stop it. You're becoming insane! The bitch might kill you." Aki finally realized that he was becoming helplessly insane over the matter and suddenly put a stop over the catastrophe. Just about as he was to say sorry, the first bell suddenly rang. Suddenly, the girl disappeared.  
  
  
"Damn.", Aki thought for himself. He recalled what happened earlier. He was wondering back then why the commonly noisy rooms were filled with deafening silence. Most of the students were at their seats staring at their notebooks in silence which seemed weird for the high school was always known for its noise. He didn't care to ask but rather cared to sleep because of last night. Just about when he was about to sleep, the science professor, Mr. Yamatane, entered the 1-A classroom.   
"By the second bell rings, we will start. Be sure you all wear your ID's and prepare your things."  
Aki wondered what the heck was going to happen and why all the nervous faces surround him.  
Aki's female classmate, probably one of his admirers, smiled at him and said with cheeks blushed, "Good luck!". From that very moment, Aki got a bad feeling he should have done something last night.   
"Excuse me." Aki poked the girl and said, "What's gonna happen?"  
"Of course dummy!" Still, Aki was confused. The girl sighed and uttered, "Stop fooling around. It's quarterly exams day, remember ."  
Back to the present, Aki was having a hard time answering the science test and now, he's going hysterical about it. Thoughts came rollin' in and out of his mind which wasted more of his answering time.  
"If only that girl didn't came to my life then I should've not been having a hard time dealing with this stupid test. Darn it! Life couldn't get harder everyday." Time was running and so was Aki's "burden recalling". Looks like this wasn't a good picture because little did Aki know that it was near to the end of the allotted time for the test.   
  
  
It was a refreshing and exciting Monday morning for the students of Hakoro high. Students were all eager of knowing their test results posted at their respective class board. Thankfully, most of the students passed the test with flying colors. Aki wasn't in a pretty relaxed mood since after the exams till now. Even if he wouldn't look at the results, his scores were predictable so he didn't bother to take a sneak peek at it. While he was there talking with some of his peers, their class secretary approached him with an inquisitive face.   
  
"Sorry for disturbing you Mikage-san, but were you present when it was the exams? I was pretty sure you were there, weren't you?" the girl questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I was there." Aki responded with curiosity. "Why d'ya asked?" he asked back the girl with giving her back the same confused look.   
"That's weird." The girl commented while scratching her black hair with a pencil. "Why aren't your test scores in the list?"  
"Not in the list? What do you mean not in the list?" Aki asked half-shocked even come to think of it his grades would shock him more.  
The girl swayed her hand in a carefree manner, "Nah! They must've been missed your name or your grades might've been overwhelming. Good luck anyway."  
"Good day to you class!" Miss Avery greeted her class with a sunny smile; "I'm glad most of you passed with flying colors. As a reward, ummmmm…. maybe I'll just dismiss you guys early." Then she started to distribute the test papers. After class, Aki was about to leave the room when Miss Avery called his attention.  
"Aki I'm very disappointed in you."  
Aki looks shamefully down at the floor. "I know."  
"Aki, I know you weren't like this." She told Aki with a serious look. " Even though you were awfully busy with your games, you always passed and so far have good grades. What happened? Is there something wrong?"  
"Nothing… just stressed out." Aki clasped his hands and became silent.  
Miss Avery then stretched out her hand and stroked Aki's back. "I know its been hard lately, the memorization, equations and those brain-draining questions"  
"But miss, that isn't the…"  
"But not to worry…" She continued, "A student…"  
The door suddenly opened revealing a rather geeky looking girl holding a stack of books.   
"I'm here!" As she briefly scanned the room, what rage did she felt!   
"Hey", Aki whined. Then together they complained, "I know you!"  
Smiling with such happiness Avery-sensei compromised, "Good, then it's settled. Aki, your tutor will be Kasumi Shinen of 1-C. I know that you will have better grades, Aki, as soon as you both start the sessions."  
"No way!" The both complained in unison.  
As Miss Avery was about to exit, she added: "Oh, yeah, and I forgot, your session starts now. Good luck!"  
  
"Great! Now I'm stuck up with the dork." Aki thought for himself.  
As for Kasumi, she said to herself: "Great, I'm stuck up with the bastard." She had no choice. So by the minute Miss Avery shut the door, she decided to start and handed a book to him. Aki on the other hand just stared in wonder of why she passed a book to him. After all, he wouldn't really expect that she'd be serious on starting the session at once.   
"Can't you see I'm giving you the book. Oh, I forgot, players like you only hold on basketballs and boobs. My, my things can't get dumber by the minute.", she yapped.   
Aki defended: "Excuse me miss geeky bitch, I knew that you were giving me the book but just didn't expect that you'll start now."  
"Well you better get used because from now on, you will be much busier in our sessions than you playing the ball."  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, haaaaaaaaaaaaa" Many girls kept on sighing while the basketball varsity was practicing for an upcoming game. Led by the captain, Aki Mikage, the team was like a group of male ramp models playing and showing off their charms to the aspiring chicks. They did the spins, those passes, amazing blocks and the speedy jogs they usually do in their practices. While all girls were sighing and all players were training, Kasumi marched like the silent yet withering autumn upon the entrance of the gym. With both hands on waist and shoulders lifted, she looked for Aki like a strict teacher hunting for her notorious student. Luckily, Aki noticed her at once and hid behind his teammate.  
"Hey,", the teammate shook his head to the back, "Wazzup with following me?"  
"Shhhh", crouching, "Can't you see I'm hiding from someone. Now, ignore me or the least you can do is hide me!"   
"OK."  
Aki started to tiptoe away from the court when…  
"Where's Aki? Someone's looking for him.", the coach announced.   
"There you are!" Kasumi started to pull Aki out of the gym. "We still have lots to do."   
The team started to rumble in laughter and Aki was getting really embarrassed. He looked like a naughty kid helpless in the hands of his mother till he can't bear it no more.  
"Cut it off!"  
"Why would I?"  
"Can't you see, you're embarrassing me in front of everybody!"  
"No! You're the one that can't see the sacrifice I experience and what are the academic advantages that you're missing when you play that cocky stuff of yours. Now let's go!"  
As Aki was just about to say no, the sound of a vicious slap was heard echoing across the gym, leaving all the students who witnessed it dumbfounded. Being completely paralyzed and completely shocked for no one, no one in his whole life has ever slapped him in front of everybody, Aki just automatically started to march down to the shower room.  
As he walked along, the girls went furious and were in the urge to the point that they want to kill Kasumi for what she has done and the men say the trademark of saying how shocked they are about a duddette's girl power, a big "Whoa."   
  
  
  
Aki was still profoundly silent at the shower room reminiscing of what happened just a few minutes ago.  
"Who does she think she is!" He thought while taking his shirt off. He thought deeply of how he was embarrassed to all those people and suddenly, a bright idea came up at his head. Stepping into the shower, he recalled how really stupid he looked while he was hauled by a dork as if she was his girlfriend.  
"Yeah.", he thought. Yes, he will simply have to do it for revenge, for sweet revenge. He would simply take his time real slow so that she'll just lose her patience and leave him alone. This time, there's no possible way that she's gonna embarrass him once again. She wouldn't dare to go in the men's shower room, where the players' best-kept secrets and girlish fantasies are exposed. Yet, for a while, as he turned on the shower valve and saw the pure water trickling into his magnificent built, the water reminded him of those deep velvetish violet eyes that went teary as she was at her trying best to help him though she may be ridiculed. It took him time to pause, to think, to understand what kind of fool he will be if he'd continue his practical prank just because of a mismanaged relationship that drove him to paranoia.   
  
It has been about 25 minutes since she was left alone by the eyes of the crowd and been standing at the side of the shower room. She kept on trying to read books, but didn't help to console her from the fiery that she was undergoing. As each and every second ticked, her anger would build up once again till the time was up. She had it but she had no choice or else he would never learn.  
Aki was about to get out and get his towel in the towel container located at the side of the swinging door. He looked for the red-colored towel that he then later found out was located at the bottom of the basket. He bent and tried to reach it when suddenly he felt a cold breeze pass behind him. He didn't really mind what was it and kept on searching for his towel so that he could dress up and go to the study session; he thought that it was one of the guys. Only, that was the big mistake he'll ever thought, for when he got his towel and turned around, there were two purple eyes round as saucers laid on him. FYI-He was just wearing a face towel to cover his you know what.   
"What the…!!" He alertly covered himself with his red towel.  
"Eeeeeek!"  
"Shut up before the guys might hear you're here." He then tried to silence Kasumi by grasping his hands to her mouth. Again, she started shrieking louder because he forgot to hold his towel that left him buck-naked attached to her! Gradually, the guys noticed the whole thing and started to laugh real hard but just as things went from worse to totally a guy's nightmare, a towel that was tossed in the air from his fellow player, grasped it and covered himself quickly and thanked the towel.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Solitude

Chapter 3: Solitude  
  
"Last night you hated bitches and now you're doing PDA (Public Display of Affection) with losers. Pathetic!" A young man with fuzzy dark red hair wearing a chevron smile was standing in front of the swinging corridor.   
"I'm not that desperate." Aki was then snuggling the towel to his lower half in an annoying manner.  
"Please…." Kasumi was looking gravely at Tooya. "Don't you even have a little respect?"   
Respect? It was a petty word yet subtle to Tooya's vocabulary. He gave it to his mom, dad, granny and a little to his brother. It's just something to be given for someone important but why does he feels this way. It's like… Déjà vu. Why does he have this gut feeling that he should yield to someone so low? He just stood there as if in a trance.  
"I- I'm s---"  
"Don't!" Aki accosted then looked enraged at Kasumi's direction. "We don't say sorry to losers. They say sorry to us."  
"And now it's all my fault?!"  
"Just say sorry, it isn't hard."  
"And what did I do to you? I was just trying to help."  
"Help?! What help? Help me get humiliated in front of everyone or the help for giving me my first exposure? In the first place, I don't need your help!"  
"Fine, but you'll regret it, ungrateful moron!"  
"Look who's talking? Shouldn't you thank me for my naked nestle? So, how did it feel to hold a guy for a first time? Was it hot or were you just afraid to be not virgin anymore? Don't worry, I'd rather die than loving losers especially to hopeless virgin asshole losers like you. Geeky bitch!"  
  
====================================================  
  
Reality bites.  
  
Those words shot me like bullet, but what can I do, he was correct: I am a loser. After he said that, I lost my confidence and walked out silently. I paced faster and faster, as far as my feet can carry me away from my killer and where he least dared to go, to flee from another ambush of my personality. Yet, as I was in my shelved sanctuary, transparent pearls dropped from my eyes without my permission.   
  
Why is it a sin to be just modestly different? All I wanted to be is to be a good daughter and to be a good student. I just wanted to help anyone who needs help. After I finish high school, I'll be college then graduate, find a good and honorable work and maybe, just maybe, have a happy family so that at my last breath, I won't die like an abandoned dog. But I guess nobody wants me as their girl, they don't even want to get near me. People backstab me, sometimes even in front of me. They say I'm only useful as a walking encyclopedia. Now, what do they call me: "the virgin asshole who slapped the basketball captain?" I never wanted to hurt someone… nor to be hurt.  
  
Sometimes, I wonder why am I so out-of-place. Am I really an alien or was I just not meant to exist at all?  
  
  
Few days later, my scars have healed yet left a mark. I forgotten everything and just got on with my boring loser life. Everything passed as if nothing happened: same old bullies, same old simpletons to give answers to and same old teachers who'll praise you. As always, every after class I go to my sanctuary, the library, to plunge into the world of my fancies.   
I was looking for my favorite collection of folktales, but wasn't in the shelf. Lazily, I searched again step-by-step until I foolishly bumped into a tall figure who seemed to drop a book. I slowly picked what turned out to be the book I'm looking for and shuffled to get up.   
"I already finished this book. What took you so long?.   
Disheveled cool golden hair and dilating eyes of royal purple, to what all to me seemed like one of my dreams, but with a blink of an eye turned out to be a nightmare. I didn't run away and I didn't cry, but instead thought to ask forgiveness, for bumping stupidly with him both here and ever. It's hard, but in the name for doing my part for peace, I will.   
"I'm really sorry for being stupid." Unexpectedly, Aki was able to say it earlier than me.  
Dazzled I asked, "Why?"  
"Simply because… I realized… I needed your help. You're gonna help me, right?"  
"Yeah…" I foolishly answered, "Why not."   
  
  
  
  
==========================================================================  
Hehe... quite stupid ... hey it's still not finished. 


	4. Chapter 4: Signs

Chapter 4 - Signs  
  
Author's note: This is quite long compared to the other chapters. I hope you'll be patient in reading. Hehehehe.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Your house?! Why would you want it there? We're fine in the library anyway."  
  
"We've got both our reasons Mikage-san."  
  
"We were absolutely fine there."  
  
"So you think hiding in the darkest corner of library was fun? Try forgetting your reading glasses and read science history. Or was the fun part when you slammed the big dictionary on my face when your friends passed by?"  
  
"Okay, sorry. I was just a bit carried away, that's all. - What's your problem for not going there anyway?"  
  
"-----"  
  
"Hello, you still there?"  
  
"I'll see you here tomorrow."  
  
"Hey! That's unf---"   
  
All that was heard then was a 'click' and the telephone tone.   
  
====================================================  
  
Damn! What's wrong with her?! Who does she think she is? She acts, speaks and think like my mother. Not to mention, she acts like how granny Aya acts sometimes: verbally aggressive, irritatingly oblivious and I hate to say it but, she's always right, that it makes me feel I'm a fool. I hate it when she does her specialty: the ultimate guilt trip, it irritates me on how she makes me the gullible guy.   
  
This is so sickening for my ego, I can't bear it anymore! I'll show her who's boss. Get ready.  
  
"Hey", I stopped walking while gaping in front of the mansion. "Number 2225, I can't be mistaken."  
  
"Hey boy what're you doing there?"  
  
I examined my surroundings, earnestly trying to find where the voice came from.  
  
"Hey boy, over here.". said irritatingly the deep voice. "At the monitor at the left of the gate!"  
  
So there it was. A monitor displaying a security guard who was wearing an expensive uniform.  
  
"Ummm," I replied dumbstruck at the monitor. "Is Kasumi there?"  
  
"Miss Shinen? Do you have an appointment?"  
  
Whoa! MISS SHINEN? An appointment? Is she that dignified?  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Oh, I see then. You must be a suitor then. - Its been a long time since Miss Shinen had one after she had her thirteenth birthday."  
  
"No, you misunderstood. I'm her 'pupil'. What made you say that? "  
  
"Oh, I thought you were, by how Miss Shinen described you…. No matter, I would've let you enter anyway."  
  
The gates in front of me then automatically opened. As I entered, I arrived the garden. It was the garden of Eden, so eye-catching and so satisfactory. As I strolled I can smell the savoring scent of pleasure lingering throughout. There were carpets of exquisite floras and bunches of towering trees. But amid this paradise, I heard the melancholy song of what seems like an angel, or I thought it was.   
  
It was a familiar voice. It's the voice I always felt hateful when hearing it. But now, that voice, surprisingly flies me to cloud nine. Ironically, it is like the voice was crying. I'm not crazy or anything. It's just that the song was so sorrowful I can't help but feel sorry.   
  
"Hey boy," There stood a fat annoying woman looking peevishly at me. "You're gaping so big that butterflies can enter your mouth."  
  
"What the hell?!" I angrily responded, giving her a look of disgust. "How dare-"  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" She cut in haughtily.   
  
There was silence as we tossed each other tiger-looks. What is wrong with people here?! They're just like weirdoes like their master.  
  
I can't bear that scary look on her face, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"   
  
The weird old lady smiled at me a devil's smile and said "Young master is upstairs in her room." And then she left to the labyrinth.  
  
If the people in there were weird, wait 'till you get to the house. It was, how am I supposed to say this, sorta the castles you see at Disneyland only modern. It was humongous and confusing that you'll feel you're a mouse in a maze. I actually have to ask directions for approximately 15 times. The rooms I opened were way odd. One room I saw was exclusively for the master's pet dog which had attendants.   
  
After 30 minutes of looking for her room, I started opening the rooms one by one, just to see if it's the right room. Then finally, I arrived to a room quite fit for a normal girl. It was a big room filled with books and few girly stuff you see everyday. This must be it! The room I was looking for near an hour. But where is she?  
I strode slowly in hopes to find her. As I was searching, I saw pictures of a child who almost looked like a doll: she had wavy auburn satin hair which matched her flushed red earrings, a blooming face and familiar eyes of purple. The child in the picture was so pretty that I almost felt sorry I wasn't her age. I was entranced for a while until I heard the voice singing again only it was closer now.   
  
There was a door with light escaping from its passage. It seems that the room beyond it is the source of the voice. Silently, I crept, opened the door and saw beauty beyond my understanding.   
  
It was an indoor garden only it had artificial waterfalls. The scenery was beautiful, but its crown was bathing at the center of it. There I saw a fairy, a heavenly fairy. Her jet black hair was hanging loosely in her delicate slender white back and her fragile shoulders. Her skin was so tender and perfect as if it'll break by a touch of uncleanness. Her bosoms were alluringly immaculate. Her body, beautiful. Her face was even more humbling. Its nose, a perfect aquiline. Her tender earlobes pierced with the same earring I saw at the girl's image. Her cheeks were blushing as if it was a doll. Most of all, she had fine crimson lips that every man longed to kiss. She was singing in its melancholy tone and as I went towards to hear her more, she stopped and turned at me. It was one of the most amazing experiences in my 16 years on earth. Her humbling teary eyes of gold were staring innocently at me. I was just hypnotized, so I reached out to touch her flawless face and caressed her fine lips as an act of consoling for whatever sorrow she had. If only I can take your pain away. She smiled sweetly at me as if she actually understood what I was thinking and slowly caressed my blessed hand and slowly closed her eyes to rest. She then started to rest in my body for support so I went down the water to avoid her from sinking.  
  
I wish we could stay like this forevermore. But as they it, it's just too good to be true.   
  
Faster than the blink of an eye, the enchanting heavenly fairy vanished. There, appeared a more familiar girl. She had the same red wavy hair and the face I saw from the little girl's picture. And as I leaned closer to examine, she gradually opened her eyes…..  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
"What?!" I then snapped back to reality, to a scene quite familiar only it was the opposite. I almost forgot that I was in the dork's room. Most of all, I totally forgot that I was with her, correction, I was attached to her while she was bathing! I didn't know what to do whether I'm supposed to be grossed out, run for cover or say "Ah sweet revenge!". All I know that I was completely confused at that moment I was too surprised to do anything. So…….   
  
"You bastard!!!!!!!!"   
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Awwww. Man!", As I gradually opened my eyes, I found myself lying in a bed and felt as if I never slept for days. I never felt this energized for a long time. "Where am I?"  
  
I probed my surroundings, realized that I wasn't in the same, I looked around more, when a gust of wind swept against me.  
  
"I thought you'll never stop drooling." There, appeared the geeky bitch quite different from the dork from school, whom I was looking for almost an hour. I have never been so happy to see her after all the troubles I've gone to. "Haven't you ever felt that you aren't wearing your tops?"  
  
Damn! This is the second time she got me almost naked. And I thought I was satisfied with what happened earlier. Speaking of earlier…  
  
"What was that for?!!"  
  
"What now?" She replied while placing books to the balcony table.  
  
"Don't try to act innocent Shinen! That slap knocked me out!"  
  
"Slap knocked you out?!" With a bewildered look, she asked, "What the heck are you talking about?!"   
  
What am I talking about?! Of course she knew! Didn't she? "How could you explain why am I lying in here then?"  
  
"I can't believe you'd actually forget!" She then started to erupt in laughter "A helper saw you at the indoor waterfalls almost drowning to sleep!"  
  
"Well look who's talking, miss I-slapped-a-guy-to-sleep!"  
  
"Me?!", Piercingly, she tossed me that sardonic look. "I wish I could've if only I wasn't busy waiting for you downstairs the library. Sheesh!"   
  
"But the picture, the singing fairy, you were there!" I quickly reached out her hand to my aching cheek. "See! Even the red slap mark fits your hand!"  
  
I looked at her foolishly as if I was a dog begging for food while I held her hand to my cheek. There, we stood for a minute, looking at each other's eyes trying to find the answer. Then, she started to tug her hand for my grip, but I resisted, thinking that she'll remember. Then she did it again, now with more exerted force, realizing the change in her disposition, I let go.  
  
I sighed. "Sorry, but it was just so real."  
  
"It's alright," she answered with a faint grin, "maybe it was just a dream while my helper was slapping you to wake up. --- Can we start the session now?"  
  
" Uh, yeah."  
  
Until the session, I can't stop thinking of that dream. I bet she noticed it too by how I would be lost in thought. But why was it so real that I can still feel the heavenly fairy's tender lips? I didn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to treasure it as long as I can. I have never seen a creature so magnificent to the point of addiction. I'll never fall in love again till I meet her, this I promise.   
  
Just when I thought that I was to drop down again to sleep, the dork said I had to be dismissed because she's got something to do. Quickly, we rose to bid so long, but I saw something worth fathoming. As the spring breeze blew upon us, I realized that I saw the same smile, flushed cheeks, deep purple eyes and most of all, the same wavy auburn satin hair which matched her flushed red earrings.  
  
I hate to say this, but Kasumi Shinen… she's infinitely interesting.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Phew!  
  
Finished at last!   
  
Sorry for the spoilers!  
  
please review!   
  
Thanks for those who reviewed. ^_^ 


End file.
